(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a ceramic multi-layer substrate.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method for fabricating a ceramic multi-layer substrate by a ceramic greensheet fabrication technology, a slurry is cast on a carrier film by using a doctor blade and is dried to produce a ceramic greensheet. The dried ceramic greensheet is separated from the carrier film and is cut into sheets of desired sizes. Then, in each of such separated greensheets, alignment holes are punched, through-holes are formed, and through-hole filling and conductive paste printing are performed. The resulting greensheets are stacked and thermally laminated together and are sintered, whereby a ceramic multi-layer substrate is achieved.
In the conventional method for fabricating a ceramic multi-layer substrate explained above, the ceramic slurry is cast on the carrier film and the resulting ceramic greensheet is separated from the carrier film, followed by other fabrication processes. The ceramic greensheet tends to be deformed due to any deformation to develop during the formation of the through-holes, the filling of conductive paste into the through-holes and the printing of conductive patterns and any unsatisfactory state of keeping the ceramic greensheet. This results in misalignment of the through-holes when the ceramic greensheets are stacked, which is a detriment in the conventional method.